Assembling a frame with a stretched sheet of material such as canvas can be a labor intensive process. Perhaps the most time-consuming part of this process is stretching the sheet itself. This is because putting a proper uniform tension in the sheet is an iterative process that can take hours even for a skilled artisan. For someone less skilled this can be a difficult and frustrating process. There is a need for an efficient way for assembling such frames that can be performed without special skill.